Finders Keepers
by roja poo
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead and Draco is a good guy. He gets lost in the forbidden forest. Hermione finds him and makes him her slave. Romance and hilarity ensues.hgdm with a li'l bit of gwbz on the side. maybe a teeny tiny bit ooc .hbp?what hbp?
1. Finders Keepers

Finders keepers 

"Lay off Pansy! I have already told you! I'm not interested! Draco muttered furiously." But Drakie!" pansy whined. He held out a hand to stop her "save it you'd get pregnant, say the child's mine, and force me to marry you, although the child may be any Tom, Dick or Spermy's. A few weeks later, you'll have a tragic accident where miraculously, you'll survive. Unfortunately, the baby dies. You'll live happily ever after". He spat out in disgust." you honestly think I don't know what'll happen if I sleep with you? Before I didn't have a choice. Now, I make my own choices. I heard Crabbe is coming into his inheritance next week." Pansy who'd been looking mutinous all this while shuddered at the thought of sleeping with Crabbe, then slowly, a thoughtful look came across her face." "You'll be sorry Draco." she warned and stalked away.

Draco sighed and continued waling without really seeing where he was going. Voldemort had finally been defeated and it was widely acknowledged that they'd have had a tougher fight on their hands if it hadn't been for Draco and Snape.He was still the sarcastic, vindictive bastard he'd always been, but now, he was the sarcastic vindictive bastard who'd decided he'd do the world a bit of good.

Soon his thoughts carried him deep into the forbidden forest. Shaken out of his reverie by an arrow shooting straight at him, he looked up and uttered two words "Holy Shit!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The school was in a furore. Draco Malfoy had been missing for two days. His wand had been found just outside the FF.Search parties were being sent out and all the 7th years were involved. There had been quite a scene when Pansy had burst into the great hall declaring that he was missing and she was sure it was because she'd refused his marriage proposal.

" I don't believe all this nonsense Parkinson said you guys, more likely Malfoy turned her down. There must be some other reason for his disappearance." Ron was saying. "I think so too" Hermione said. "Besides, I heard pansy telling Greengrass that when he returns he'll have no choice but to marry her." Ron added. "Isn't it a little too early to be talking about marriage? They aren't even 18 years old" Hermione asked. "They're purebloods hermione, they're all at least 20 years old they're kept away at home so they can learn more dark spells. At least the slytherins are." Ron explained.

"Now what do we do? The aurors are taking the southern side first. The other students are scouring the north and west. Everything s pretty much covered up except the centaurs trail, Grawps trail and the acromantula lair, none of the others want to take those up" Harry asked. "Ron, you take up Grawp. He knows you and he'd probably help you too."Hermione said sniggering a little bit. Grawp played for the home team and it was common knowledge that he fancied Ron quite a bit." Harry you go on the centaurs trail and I'll go to the acromantulas lair Ron' s car may help." hermione said becoming brisk again. "Why do I have to be the one to go to Grawp?" Ron asked a little sulkily. "That's right Ron, you don't have to go to him, all you have to do is call him and he'll come to you" Harry snorted. Ron made a lunge at him but hermione stopped them. " Would you rather face Aragog's relatives then, Ron? She asked deceptively sweet. He paled." That's what I thought." "Right, time we headed to bed. We start at first light of day. Night all."

…………………………………………"Holy shit!"…………………."What are you doing in my forest, human?" Ronan asked, arrow point straight at him. Draco assumed a polite expression" forgive me, I didn't realize I'd wandered into your forest, if you could point the way out?" he enquired while discreetly groping for his wand. Ronan looked up at the darkening skies, "It is not for me to disrupt the fates. You will be shown when the time comes." Ronan said vaguely and galloped away. Draco turned around slowly, trying to find a clearing. He noticed a path where the light seemed to be brighter. Sighing, he started off in that direction. Soon it was dark. Apprehensive of being caught unawares while sleeping, he climbed a tree with broad branches and lay down sloth fashion. For two days, he wandered around until he was too deep in the forest. He stopped in a small, gloomy, smelly clearing. He heard some rustling. He whipped around to be confronted with a lage pair of oversize pincers that was bearing down upon him.

He had a split second to make a decision. It was taken out of his hands by a voice yelling.**_ "STUPEFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! IMPEDIMENTA!" _**Hermione yelled landing the acromantula on the underside. She'd had a split second to react before the spider had made mincemeat of Malfoy. Years of fighting against voldemort had spurred her into action. As the spider fell tortuously, she sent red sparks high up in the air. Malfoy made to her side. " About time too" he drawled. "2 days alone and still your head hasn't deflated" she bit out, but refrained from saying anything more. He looked exhausted, ready to drop at any moment. She had other ideas. "Malfoy, face me " she commanded briskly. He turned without thinking and met with the full force of her wand tip "**_FINDEN CEPAN_**", she intoned. When he heard these words, his eyes widened, all tiredness forgotten. "You didn't!" he whispered hoarsely. Hermione threw him her wand "You have 1 minute. Retract the spell if you can" she invited. He wracked his brain furiously, but nothing came. He threw the wand down and she caught it neatly. "Damn Mudbloo-" he couldn't finish the word. "You cannot say it Malfoy, your'e my slave now, I keep you". Incredibly he smirked, "Ah! Granger! Wanted me as your kept man did you? All you had to was to tell me. I'd have…performed… a few…. favours!" "Get your mind out of the gutter Malfoy! This is revenge for 6 years of torture. Oh! And remember Dobby? Score for him too!" she told him. " Come to think of it, I'm actually doing you a favour!" she mused. "What do you mean Granger?" he snarled. "Tell me, did you know that Pansy regrets rejecting your marriage proposal? And she'll marry you the minute she knows you are safe?" hermione enquired innocently." she didn't! That bleeding whore!" "If I hear you insult another woman in presence, I swear I'll make you marry Parkinson. I mean it Malfoy "one step out of line, and I'll make life hell for you. Think of being away from pansy as an added perk if you will." She threatened. His face became an unsightly shade of puce at this before he regained his composure and smirked. "Why granger! If I didn't know better I'd say you were interested in me!" hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around frowning "what do you mean Malfoy?" she demanded. "You'll know when we get there" he remarked mysteriously. "Then we'd better be on our way, don't you think?" she retorted and went back to trudging her way through the woods.

Barely 5 steps and she turned to find Draco still standing next to the spider. "Come on, hurry up. We might still be able to make it by sunset." she said frowning. Draco looked incredulous "you mean we have to walk all the way to the castle…Granger! I've been stranded in this Godforsaken forest for two days without food or water! If I pass out, what the hell are u going to do? Perform a bleeding levitation charm on me?" he snarled. " Seriously Malfoy, if you faint, I know how to revive you, so quit cribbing" he drew himself up "for your information, Malfoys do not faint like sissy girls. They pass out or more in line they choose not to remain conscious to the goings on around them. And why can't you think of an easier way to get us out of here? Apparition? Ring any bells?" he sneered. She rolled her eyes, "you cannot apparate or disapparate within the hogwarts grounds." She almost snarled with impatience. "Broomsticks then" "oh!" she went quiet. " What's the matter Granger? Cat got your tongue?" "I don't have a broomstick Malfoy" she informed him snootily. " Figures. Just as well I have one then" he snatched her wand and called out "Accio broom" in a few minutes the swishing sound of his custom made Siler Streak could be heard. He caught it neatly in his hand and got on. "Come on Granger, what are you waiting for? A gold plated invitation? Get on behind me. Will be the only time you'll get to even lay your pinky finger on one" hermione was staring apprehensively at the broom, VERY VERY APPREHENSIVELY. "Right Malfoy, you go on ahead. I'd rather walk" she told him." "Master " he spat out,"I cannot go without you."

She got on gingerly composing her face into a mask of calmness. But all composure flew out the window the minute he3 kicked off. With a small shriek, she flung her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back. Draco was taken aback but managed to keep his control on the broom "Merlin! Who'd have thought bookworm Granger was scared of flying?." Hovering mid—air, he turned his head." Granger? Granger are u going to asphyxiate me? Granger, loosen your grip! He barked, "no" she whimpered. Draco gave an exasperated shake of his head. Trying a different tactic, he said in a voice one would use on scared babies, "Gran-Hermione, pet, come on, let loose just a little bit. Or I'll die due to lack of air and the broom will go straight down." If anything, this only served to make her tighten her grip on him. Giving it up as a lost cause, he continued on as fast as possible and landed behind Hagrid's hut in half an hour.

She got off shakily, still trembling from the flight. Draco looked at her with some concern which was quickly masked however when Pansy ran up to him trying to hug him. She was blown back afoot .Ron, Ginny and Harry looked on in consternation while Zabini and Millie looked mildly amused. "Drakie!" She squealed, "What did you do that for? I've decided to marry you but if you do things like that, I'll have to reconsider my decision." she said plaintively. "I didn't do anything Parkinson" Draco retorted. "Then why…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Hermione who'd regained her composure by then called out, "presenting Draco Malfoy… my slave!"

A/N: my first fic, please review. Sorry for the cliffie.


	2. Broomsticks!

Disclaimer: I wish it did, but it doesn't belong to me. No matter, where there's a hope, there's a way. Until then, everything except the plot is property of J.K.Rowling.

Broomsticks

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Mr. Draco Malfoy… My slave!" Two loud gasps followed this statement- lavender and parvati. "Why Hermione? You sneaky thing you! All these years and not a peep? You could at least have told us you know. "Pansy gasped and looked at Hermione accusingly while Ginny and Millicent burst out laughing. Hermione turned towards the two girls irritatedly "would you two talk in English so everybody can understand? What are you on about? What should I have told you?" "That you fancy Malfoy of course! Why else would you make him your slave?" "And put a repelling charm on him to boot?" Lavender butted in. "what utter nonsense! Making Malfoy my slave is only revenge for 6 years of torture. And not having sex with Pansy could only be an added part of the charm!" she snapped. "Whatever you say Herms" they said in a clearly disbelieving tone. And then the parting shot "Surely you knew that the only way the celibacy charm works is if you choose to put it into action!" which left a very confused Hermione Granger.

She turned to Draco and asked "Is that what you meant back there?" to which he just smirked infuriatingly. Harry came to the point "How long is he going to be your slave Mione?" "Oh a month from the moment I put the spell on him" "But Mione, why didn't you discuss this with us" Ron asked. "Because I didn't think of it myself until I came upon him and seriously Ron, since when do I discuss everything I do with you?" turning to Draco "Come on Malfoy, got to get you to the hospital wing, or Madam Pomfrey will have my head." "I know the way Granger," he informed her coldly. "Nevertheless, do as I say."

It was a strange procession to the hospital wing, with Ron and hermione bickering about how irresponsible she'd been "you should be one to talk!" she muttered furiously under her breath. Malfoy was complaining loudly to anyone who cared to listen about how tough it was to be so charming that people went to the extent of making u their slave. Hermione gave one look up and was flabbergasted. People were leaning down the balustrade all looking amused, horrified or disgusted. Turning around she said" shut up, Malfoy!" "I did suspect, of course that the mudblood had the hots f-" to his chagrin and everybody else's amusement his mouth clamped shut right in mid-sentence. "That's much better." She smirked. "I see your point now" Ron grinned. Privately, everyone agreed, except of course Pansy Parkinson.

In the hospital wing, Madam pomfrey treated hermione for gashes on her arm and chest caused by the flight. Draco had to stay under observation for two days. Harry was pretty miffed about the flight. "I wanted to talk to you about that hermione. How come you agreed to go on his broom so quickly when I had to convince you for months? And to think of all the protection I used too!" everybody was laughing by the time he finished Draco almost fell off his bed laughing. Padma patil and some of the other student s that'd trailed behind her looked pretty gleeful. "Wait, hermione, do you mean you went on Harry's broom only after months of cajoling and you agreed to Malfoy after only 10 minutes?" "And she made me use protection too!" Harry protested loudly. "Ron, help me out here! My reputations shot to pieces!" Ron who'd been looking on with mild amusement looked at hermione with a decided twinkle in his eyes. "You had a go on Harry's BROOM?" and after you fed me that crap about me being your best friend but you weren't ready for it yet?" Ron exclaimed, his grim face belied by the twinkle in his eyes. Hermione, who was too tired to think properly, retorted, "What are u on about Ron? You were my first!" and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth looking horrified. Ginny was on her knees laughing so hard she was also pulling Zabini down with her. Harry had a dawning look of realization on his face and Millie still looked clueless. "Malfoy! You were there. Tell them what happened!" she barked out. "Well, you were reluctant at first, but when I started, you flung your arms around me almost strangling me in your enthusiasm. I had to cajole you into easing your grip on me. In fact, my exact words were 'Hermione, pet, come on, let loose just a little bit or I'll die due to lack of air and the broom will go straight down '. Of course, that only served you to tighten your grip on me and my broom, tighter!" he related, closing his eyes as though in ecstasy.

"Why you conniving, 2 timing, reputation shredding bast-." Ron pulled her away before she could do any damage. "Come on, Hermione, he's not worth it!" she went out the hospital wing still spitting and clawing like an angry cat. Harry turned furiously on Malfoy. "That wasn't true, was it? You just wanted to get back at her!" "I only finished something that you started. Besides, who told you it wasn't true? I didn't see her deny it." "You wait Malfoy! I'll get you back for this come on Ginny, don't want to catch anything contagious." "Whatever pothead, now get out of my face."

Back in the boy's dorm, Ron was having trouble-persuading Hermione to go to her dorm. "I cant, Ron! I absolutely cant! I share it with lavender and parv. They'll absolutely butcher me." Outside in the common room, parvati and lavender were having a conference with their 'juicy news reporters club-gryffies ' "fresh meat, girls, none other than our own miss bookworm! We must go about this as a tiger would an elephant, corner her, and then go for the jugular. Use any means necessary. Meeting in the astronomy tower in an hour. Romilda, go inform the others." Inside, "did you hear them? Elephant Indeed! Please Ron, you have to let me sleep in your dorm! Just a couple of nights, until all this dies down." she beseeched. Just then, Neville came in, "Hermione, good you're here .I was looking for you. Whatever you do, don't go to your dorm now all the girls are outside your dorm and they're heading here now. I've put an impenetrable charm on our door, but it's not going to hold for long." That' spurred her into action. Placing a few well-placed hexes on the door, she came back "that should hold them for a while, only guys can come in now." She sighed. 'Look, if we can get you to your dorm without anyone noticing, then you can stay there, put impenetrable charms or something. Look Neville, go find Harry before he comes in and tell him-."He whispered something in his ear and Neville sped off. "Now, hermione, here's what you have to do…"

A few minutes later, Harry stormed into the dorm . Once inside, he whispered, "you sure about this hermione?" She nodded. Then, raising his voice, "what do you mean she's not here? She left with you, didn't she? She's going to be butchered!" " I'm not her bloody keeper!" Ron shouted back. "When she's in trouble, we bloody well are!' Harry shouted back getting fully into the spirit now. "Well that's news to me!" "Screw you! I'm going to check in the library. I suggest you look for her too. Your fault she got away in the first place." " She's not some bird in a cage to escape." all this while, hermione had been rummaging in Harry's trunk for his invisibility cloak. She held it up. "Alright then, I'm going to the library" Harry said gruffly. "I'll go look in the astronomy tower." Ron replied. Outside, parvati was saying, "if anybody can find her, its those two, lav, go after Ron, I'll follow Harry.

"Give me 15 minutes, guys, that's enough for me to get back." Hermione whispered. "You'll get 30. Be careful." Ron said and the two boys stormed out muttering darkly. 5 minutes later, the girls outside the dorm had also left. Hermione put on the cloak and slipped outside. Getting to her bed safely, she pulled her curtains closed and put charms on them. Thankfully, Ginny had managed to slip in some food."

Soon, everybody gave up the chase and retired to bed. Slowly hermione also drifted off into sleep. Back in the hospital wing, Malfoy was reaching the end of his tether. "Young men these days! Don't know what they're up to. Lost indeed! Here Mr Malfoy, drink this. Are u sure you're feeling all right? No bruises anywhere that you aren't showing me?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she forced the vile potion down his throat. " Right then, you go to sleep, you'll be needing plenty of sleep" as soon as she was out of sight, Draco took up the three vial of potion left by his bedside, and crept out of the wing.

Making his way quickly to the slytherin common room he reached the portrait of Salazar slytherin. "Moldywart" he whispered urgently. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, you're not granted admission into the common room anymore." " Why the hell not?" "I'm not in a position to tell you. I suggest you ask your head of house." Cursing he made his way to Snapes office. But changed his mind mid way and went in the direction of the kitchen. Hopefully, his old house elf dobby would be able to help him. He'd be screwed if he were going back to the hospital ward!

He 'd rather go back to the forest. Down in the kitchens, fortunately dobby and a few other elves were up. As soon as dobby saw him he went up to him and hugged him enthusiastically. "Master draco I so happy to see you, I heard about you getting lost, I hope you are alright." Malfoy explained his predicament to dobby in a few words. Not surprisingly dobby was too pleased to help. "Wait here master Draco" he said and disappeared in a snap of his fingers.

Hermione was woken rudely by something insistently poking in her back. Opening her eyes she saw that it was dobby "Miss Hermione has to come quickly" he said dragging her out of her bed. Still disoriented Hermione gave a small shriek as she disappeared in a snap of fingers only to arrive in the kitchens a second later. "What was so important that you had you had to drag me out of bed in the middle of the nigh-." She saw Malfoy looking like death. "What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital wing." "Spare me the nagging Granger. Apparently I'm not allowed into my common room because I'm your slave. So, as my master, find me a place to sleep, because I'd rather jump out of the window than spend another minute with that woman." he spat out. "That's too bad .I guess you'll just have to bunk here. I'll learn somehow to cope with the thought of you sleeping here even if it tears my heart up." she retorted. "Miss hermione, it states in the slaves association rulebook that you have to provide proper shelter, food, clothing, and bedding for your slave. That means that Mr Malfoy should be allowed to sleep on a proper bed." Dobby stated. "He's not that kind of a slave, Dobby," she told him yawning. "Miss Hermione, it also states that a person shall abide by the rules if he is to be a slave for more than 24 hours. So Mr Malfoy and you should follow the rules." Too tired to argue, she said, "Oh very well then, follow me Malfoy" and trudged her way back to the gryffindor common room, Malfoy in tow. Once inside, she bewitched a corner of the common room where no one ever went into an invisible room and transfigured a bed and covers for him. Not to be outdone, he added an adjoining bathroom and smirked at his handiwork. "Look here Malfoy, I want you to be up by 6 in the morning. We are going straight to Dumbledore to sort out this mess and after that you have to go to the library and research this infernal curse. Don't be late Malfoy."

She went back into her bed and was soon asleep. So was Malfoy in his makeshift bedroom. But not so dobby, he was being clapped on the back by the other house elves while looking very pleased with himself indeed. "What a very nice pair master Malfoy and miss Hermione made! Very nice indeed."

A/N: so, that's the end of the second chappie. Hope y'all liked it all ideas, flames, constructive criticism and applauds welcomed. Infact, any review at all is! Please review.


	3. A Sailor's Mouth!

A sailor's mouth!

Hermione woke on the dot at six. Pushing aside the covers, she crept out of the room and made her way down to the common room. Unnoticed by her, another figure was following her. Once she got to Malfoy's room, she looked around to see that nobody was there and then knocked twice and entered without waiting for an answer. Outside, Parvati Patil was rubbing her hands in glee. This would make very good news indeed!

Draco Malfoy was sleeping soundly. Hermione tried waking him up, but he either couldn't hear her or he was just being a jerk. Exasperated, she conjured up a bucket of water and poured it all over him. He woke up spluttering and spitting, "Granger!" He screamed. "Are you out of your friggin' mind, you bleeding imbecile?" panicking, she quickly cast a silencing spell on the room. "No Malfoy, **_you_** are out of **_your_** friggin' mind! Do you want to wake the whole gryffindor house? Merlin knows I'm in enough trouble because of you now just you listen to me. Get dressed and be out in 15 minutes. Some of these people are early risers." "If I don't Granger?" he asked silkily. " It's an order, " she snapped.

15 minutes later, Draco and Hermione were under Harry's cloak, inching their way towards the portrait hole with Malfoy muttering curses under his breath all the way. Once they were out, they set off at a fast pace to the headmaster's office. But when they reached, Hermione was in a quandary. She didn't know the password. Clearing her throat, she said, "cockroach cluster! Acid drops! Puking pastilles! Peppermint pops!" She gave up and looked at Malfoy frustatedly. "Some things bookworm granger doesn't know after all." He said softly smirking. "You get us in if you're so clever!" she snapped. His face fell a fraction but he composed it quickly. "Watch a master at work Granger." He said silkily. She just rolled her eyes at his pompousness. "Lemon drops." he said. Of course, the fates would have it that way. The gargoyles moved.

Dumbledore looked like he was expecting their visit. Passing lemon drops around, he listened patiently while Hermione related everything that had happened. He turned to Malfoy. "I can understand that Madam Pomfrey can be a little fussy at times, but…" "A little?" Draco scoffed incredulously. "Yes, well, be that as it may, there are other things to discuss. Since Ms. Granger made you her slave, you will no longer be a slytherin. You will be a student of gryffindor. You will be taking the same classes as Ms.Granger except of course he muggle studies and the quidditch practice. As such, you are not yet accepted into gryffindor, so both of you will have separate rooms above the gryffindor tower. You will be informed when the rooms are ready." He informed them. For a moment, Hermione almost felt sorry for Malfoy. But she immediately remembered all the times he'd made her cry and stopped herself before she did something stupid like release him from the curse.

Once they were out of the headmaster's office, she made her way straight to the library, Malfoy in tow. "Granger, do you realize that I haven't had anything to eat in over 48 hours?" He barked. "Don't crib, malfoy, you can have your breakfast in the library. Obviously, you can't sit at your table and I don't suppose you'd like to sit at the gryffindor table. Would you?" he shuddered visibly. "That's what I thought." she smirked. Once inside the library, she went straight to the restricted section and whispered a few words. Immediately there was a sound of leaves rustling and the shelves clicked. Pulling out a dozen or so books, she immediately made her way to the dark arts aisle where she settled herself and started reading. Malfoy conjured up a table and sat opposite her. Soon, both were immersed in their books. They were very surprised when dobby popped up, bearing their breakfast. Malfoy heaved a sigh of relief at that. "I was starting to think that she was going to starve me to death." "Don't think I wasn't tempted Malfoy. I just have other things planned for you." She remarked. Unnoticed by them, Dobby had inserted each into their piles. Once breakfast was over, they went back to their reading.

Hermione was halfway into her third book now, the one Dobby had snuck in. she read the book at her usual fast pace until that made her eyes go wide, her breath to shorten and her to repeat "Oh! No!" over and over. Draco looked up from his book and muttered; "now she goes mad." Leaning over, he asked "you don't have a mental disease that you haven't told me about, have you? Because if you have, I'm not your slave anymore. It says so in this book." He said holding up 'Slave regulations: revised. By Dobbius Doofus in collaboration with Albus Dumbledore.'

Another of dobby's contributions. Seeing that she was still shaking her head and repeating those words like a mantra, he snatched the book away from her and ran his eyes down the page until he came to the passage that made her behave like a person with O.C.D. His reaction was somewhat similar to hers. Only, he added 'oh! Shit!' to her litany and started banging his head on the table.

It was this strange sight that Harry and Ron came upon when they entered the library. Concerned, they went over to Hermione's side. "What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked. She looked up at Ron and if possible, her eyes went even wider and she followed Malfoy's warped example of head exercise. Ginny, who'd come in behind the boys, took the book that they'd discarded, and read it. Looking up, she uttered three words. **_"YOU'RE. SO. SCREWED."_** "Why?" asked Zabini who'd just come in. Harry took the book from Ginny and read the offending out loud:

"_In the instance where there are only two people participating in the curse, the finden curse, has a very peculiar effect on these individuals. It is seen that at the termination of the curse, there is either a very profound love for each other, or they end up being bitter enemies. Another queer feature of this curse is that the participants fall in love irrespective of their genders._

_Paradoxically, when the participants hate each other, it usually results in death of either one or both of the participants. However, it is not known what causes these extreme forms of passion. (See below for statistics on the curse.)_

_Cases registered: 4352_

_Cases resulting in marriage: 4348_

_Cases leading to death: 4_

_Homosexual marriages as a cause of this curse: 1238…"_

"Don't worry Hermione, we're here for you. We wont let him marry you. I'll make sure to kill him before he gets any ideas in his head." Ron told her comfortingly. " Thanks a lot Ron, but I'll kill him myself. I'll be the first one to know anyway. "Granger, ever heard of 'pride goes before a fall'?" Malfoy asked silkily. "Good you know that one Malfoy, you can remember it later on when you fall." She shot back at him. His handsome face contorted with rage but, before he could say any thing, Dobby popped up. "Miss Hermione, the headmaster's is wanting to see you now." he piped. Asking the guys to wait for her, she and Malfoy made their way to see dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, it has been decided that you will sit at the gryffindor table for all your meals henceforth and of course, your rooms are ready. Dobby will take you to them. You may leave." Since this was a clear dismissal, they couldn't ask about the curse. Just as they were leaving, Dumbledore said, "oh, and miss Granger, I suggest you read today's edition of the tattler. Most informative." Dobby and the others were waiting outside for them. He led the way up gryffindor towers myriad passages until they came across a portrait of the three musketeers. Saying the password, 'something stupid', they all entered…

…And were dumbstruck. A St mungo's hospital ward had more cheer than this room. Stark staring white walls, no curtains, no rugs, no fireplace, no nothing. Absolutely bare. Millicent strolled in then holding a newspaper in her hand. "You want to watch out for that Patil girl you know, she is out to ruin you." she remarked casually holding out the paper. Hermione took it from her and read it.

"_Students of hogwarts who were still apprehensive about inter house romance may now rest easy. The prince of slytherin and the queen of gryffindor are now a pair. Indeed, hermione granger, residing bookworm of hogwarts was so besotted with hogwarts rakehell Draco malfoy that she performed a complicated spell that made him her slave. All this, to save him, from the clutches of Pansy Parkinson, another slytherin. According to our sources, ms granger and Mr. malfoy shared a broom ride soon after he was rescued. They were so happy to be back together again that they immediately took some time off to themselves. In fact, ms granger couldn't be found after the rescue of Mr. malfoy. Mr. malfoy too was reported missing (again) from the hospital wing. Another student reports that today morning, at about 6 a m ms granger entered an invisible room in the gryffindor common room. Soon after, a silencing charm had been placed on the room. They remained there for about 20 minutes. When they finally emerged, they were under an invisibility cloak. But they were given away by their ankles that weren't properly covered, and, more importantly, by Mr. Malfoy who kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Prime example: "just…darlin'. I'm here." We all hope that this remains as concrete as it is now. Watch for this space for weekly updates. (Or daily-as we get them.) _

_The Hogwarts Tattler_

_Parvati Patil."_

Hermione stared at everybody in the room. She tried to talk, but she could only make noises like a fish flapping on dry land. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Without a word, they removed cotton earplugs from their pockets and passed them around. Everybody put them on except Zabini who didn't know what to do with them and Draco who was so furious at what he'd just heard that he crushed them in his fists. Then it started…

"That goddamn conniving bleeding shit eating perverted retentive………………………."Hermione was on a roll. And the others had known that. All of them except Zabini who looked highly amused and Draco. Draco, whose ears were slowly turning a very lively shade of red. Who knew the bookworm had a sailor's mouth? Indeed, some of those words could even make a sailor blush. She was on full steam. On and on she went not even pausing for breath. Five minutes. Ten. Fifteen minutes. Draco's ears were now a nice shade of beetroot red. Finally, he got fed up. Not to mention his ears were burning something fierce. He walked up to her and pulled out his wand. "Silencio." He enunciated clearly. Harry and Ron were staring at him in a weird sort of fascination. Either he was very brave or he had the brain the size of a peanut. No one, absolutely no one ever stopped Hermione when she got this angry. They'd learnt that the hard way. Draco took her hand dragged her along g to the adjoining bathroom where he removed the spell "…and did you see the room, bare! What the hell were they thinking? Those bleeding imbeci…" the spell was back on she glared daggers at him. "That's better. Now, what on earth were you thinking? Who taught you such words? Do you want to get hexed? Idiot! Promise everybody here you will never use such words again. However angry you get." He removed the spell. "Who do you think you are? You…" "And here I was thinking you were clever. Obviously you don't understand if told once." he told the spell back on her. " It should never be told that I'm not a good teacher." He took liquid soap from the counter and proceeded to squirt it into her mouth. She spluttered glaring daggers at him and tried to get away from him. But he had a firm grip on her head and she couldn't get away. Then, he made her rinse her mouth and wipe it.

Ron who was remarkably very calm was restraining Harry from jumping at Malfoy. "That's much better. Now what the hell were u thinking? You think you got the raw end of the deal? What about me? I'm a slave, I'm not allowed into my house, I have to be a gryffindor for a whole month, any reputation I might have had is spoiled by that article I'm known as the son of a death eater even though I helped in the final war and, worst of all, Pansy Parkinson is lusting after me! And you have the almighty gall to go spewing a sewer off you mouth!" even though he'd removed the spell, they all were dumbstruck. Hermione was the first one to recover. She hexed him. Then she turned to the others ominously. "Malfoy and I need a little talk guys. Go out. I'll meet you later." There wasn't a murmur as they all filed out.

"Who the hell gave you permission to hex me? How is it even possible? And what was that crap about you being in a sorrier state than me? Don't forget that I have you as a slave to boot. ." "That's exactly why I'm the one who's so pathetic now. As for hexing you, it is possible because of the eminent professor Dobbius Doofus. A slave may correct his master in the manner he deems right if he feels that the master is straying." "Whatever. Now, go and decorate my room." Draco glared at her but went to do as she told him to anyway. 5 minutes later, he w3as finished. She looked at the room in horror. "What am I? A freaking axe murderer?" she demanded. The room was filled with macabre objects. There were posters of people being killed, tortured and various objects commonly used for torture. "Looks that way from where I'm standing." he remarked casually. " Anyhow, how am I supposed to know what your taste is?" "You'd better learn. Malfoy. I can't be teaching you everything. How did you do it so fast anyway?" "You just ask the room what you want. It does everything for you." In a matter of minutes, the room was redecorated. Without further arguments, they went into the common room and started doing their schoolwork.

In the slytherin, girl's dormitory, everything wasn't so calm. Pansy 's devious mind was being put to use. "Daphne…Psst Daphne."

She looked up. " I need your help. You know that gryffindor bookworm, Hermione, right?" Daphne Greengrass nodded. " She has wronged me. And I need your help in getting revenge on her." "You have proof that what she did to you was done deliberately?" "Of course. She stole Draco from me. She made him her slave against his wishes. Now she's not allowing him to meet me even though he wants to. She says that she enjoys watching us suffer. And what have we done to her? Nothing!" Daphne was known for such activities. If anyone needed revenge, she was the one to go to. Now that Daphne was satisfied, that pansy was telling the truth, they set down to hatching a plot to bring Granger down.

In the common room, neither was able to study. All of a sudden, both were more aware of the other. Draco, always the pretty boy, now had maturity to him that made him all the more devastating. His grey eyes now presented an enigma to Hermione where previously she'd always looked at them with such loathing. His lean yet muscular body had a cheetah like grace to it. On the whole, he justified the title of hogwarts rakehell. Hermione who'd shown her potential at the Yule ball in the fourth year now looked ravishing. Hers was a kind of beauty that simply haunted you. Elegant form, graceful posture and very tasteful dressing. Her face was simply beautiful. High cheekbones, arched eyebrows, honey brown eyes and full red lips. Not to mention the myriad hues of brown in her wavy hair. Overall, she made a simply ravishing package. Frustrated at this lack of concentration, Draco slammed his book down and stormed off to bed. In a few seconds, Hermione followed suit.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Both of them went to the classes without speaking to each other. By the end of he day, this forced muteness was getting onto their nerves. Draco was very thankful when their last class together got over and he could go off to quidditch practice. Hermione was making her way to he girl's bathroom when Daphne called out to her. " Granger, we need to talk to you… why have you made Draco you slave? And why aren't you allowing Draco to meet Parkinson?" she demanded. Before Hermione could answer, she was hit by a curse from behind. Shushing Daphne, pansy pulled her into moaning myrtle's bathroom and left her there. She was completely unable to move. Nor make any kind of noise. Talking so that Daphne couldn't hear, pansy said, "Thought you could steal my drakie, did you? That's not going to happen. We'll see how they find you after this charm." she performed an unplottable charm on her and left her lying there in the freezing water. In the quidditch pitch, Draco felt a faint twinge in his chest area.

A/n: sorry it so long guys. And sorry this chapter sucks. It was kind of an intermediate chappie. To connect things. Thanks a lot to lazyllama101. You made my day. Also to Hermione Jane g Malfoy, and everybody else. If you hear faint strains of "YOU ROCK MY WORLD", that's just me singing. Oh, and sorry for the cliffie.


	4. Now this?

A/n: sorry guys, I had my exams and my pc crashed. However, I'm putting up another story along with this one. Check it out on my profile. I'd written that before this one. Also my parents found out and I got hell from them. I'm now sneaking this in. I'll be a slytherin yet! Also, thanks a lot lot lot for waiting. Hopefully, there will be more updates this month 'coz my parents are out. One tomorrow, if I get at least 6 reviews.

Now this? 

Draco was feeling very uneasy. He made a mental note to forgo the lizard licks the next time somebody offered. He went to the rooms he shared with Hermione and headed straight to the showers. When he came out, the pest still hadn't come back. Thankful, he barred himself in his room and got down to three days' worth of schoolwork. He didn't see her at dinner, which made it impossible for him to eat anything at all, considering lav and parv giggling on one side and Seamus and dean cracking their knuckles on the other. He left his meal unfinished and went back to the rooms. Strangely, Harry and Ron couldn't be seen at dinner either. From time to time, he'd get a strange cramp like sensation in his chest. Rubbing himself, he tried to concentrate. The way he saw it, if he got any time at all to study, he'd be lucky. Once he'd finished a weeks worth of homework, he leaned back, rubbing his neck and glancing at the clock as he did so and blinked at the time. It was going on 12:45 and Granger still hadn't come back. Probably shagging in some broom closet.

He was pissed off that she could've outmanoevoured him so easily. No Malfoy becomes a slave! What bothered him even more was that she kept him on his toes, never letting guess what she was going to do next. Making up his mind to do as much as possible to frustrate her while still being within the limits of the hex, he went to bed.

It felt like he'd barely closed his eyes when loud knocking accompanied by dire threats to person woke him up rudely. Muttering curses under his breath, he shuffled to open the door. On the other side, Ron and Harry stood looking murderous. "Where is she, you scumbag? What have you done to her?" Harry demanded fisting Malfoy's nightshirt.. Trying to shake of the last vestiges of sleep, he mumbled, "What? What? Wha-". "Hermione! Where is she? What have you done to her? Why isn't she in bed?" he demanded. When he fully comprehended what he was saying, he put on a nonchalant face. "Why should I tell you?" he queried, examining his fingernails. Ron who'd been merely glaring at him, now upped it to murderous looking but replied seemingly calm, "because, we'll kill you if you don't?" "That seems reasonable. But I can't help you out. I'm not her keeper. And I don't see why I should be disturbed because of it. " He said in a very pacifying voice. Then, spoilt all the effect by adding, "Besides, shouldn't midnight threesomes be scheduled beforehand? She probably had a previous appointment." "I'm just saying, is all!"

Harry lunged at him but he sidestepped neatly. Ron, who realized that nothing useful would come of this, pulled Harry back. "Look, Malfoy. Are you sure that she didn't say anything at all? A word? Nothing?" Ron asked placatingly. Malfoy, sleepy and irritated as hell barked out, "look, I've had enough of this. If you are so desperate for a shag, I'll give out a signal to Pansy. But don't go around disturbing normal people like this." Ron lost what little control he had on his temper. Pinning Malfoy to the wall, "listen, you little dipshit! Hermione's suffered enough your bleeding innuendos. She's the only one who can calm Ginny in one of her nightmares and we need her now. If you go around any more of your pathetic lies, I swear I will personally cut your balls and feed them to the monkeys." He snarled. "Rather keen on getting to my boys, aren't you?" Malfoy spat. Disgusted, he turned around and left the room. Harry followed him, but not before sending Malfoy another one of his soon to be patented glares. That this was far inferior to the Malfoy glare™ did not bother him.

Once they'd left, Malfoy righted his nightshirt and tried to go back to sleep. But, of course, it was no use. Little did he know that he was starting to LIKE Hermione Granger. "Malfoy! You're weak!" he sighed and went into the study. He wrote a letter and folded it into the shape of a rocket and sent it on its way. Then, rubbing his chest absently, he changed and put on his invisibility cloak and went in search of that self-righteous chit granger.

" Curses! If she's that proper, why can't she inform her bleeding friends instead of letting them try to bash me up?" he muttered making his way down the stairs. Nobody knew but Draco was a very systematic man. This came into use now as he checked off the first floor on his search list. "That bloody Granger had better have a very good reason to be making me roam around like this in the middle of the night." He thought angrily as he stumbled once more. He was near moaning myrtle's bathroom and was growing more and more sleepy. Stopping, he leaned against the wall absently rubbing his chest.

Slowly, he straightened, a look of dawning realization on his face. Then, shoulders square, back stiff, he pushed open the door resolutely and stepped in. he looked around, but couldn't see anything. "All right Granger! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" … "Hell! _Declaro nolens wolens!" _his eyes were drawn inexorably to the dingiest stall in the room. Striding over, he opened the door, "figures." He spat in disgust. Hermione was slumped on the floor out cold. Her lips were already turning blue. And there was a nasty gash on her wrist like someone had tried to bleed her to death. Her wand was lying uselessly on the floor beside her and her breath was coming in short laboured gasps.

"Figures she'll be like this. Best way to get me in trouble, no?" he asked no one in particular. Sighing, he picked her up carefully, (these fanfic heroes!) and made his way to the hospital wing. He returned to his room just before dawn. Hardly having slept at all, he settled down to a few hours' respite and tried to put all thoughts of a black and blue Hermione out of his mind. By mid-afternoon, everyone knew that Hermione had been attacked.

Unfortunately, for him, the gryfindor snoops had also uncovered the fact that it was Malfoy who'd rescued her. (Because of a late night tryst involving Lavender, a rather phallic looking candle and Crabbe and Goyle.) By evening, everyone was convinced that Malfoy had single handedly fought off 5 dragons and an assortment of EVIL Slytherin girls in addition to a few of Hagrids pets to save Hermione. Of course, nobody cared why dragons would attack Hermione in the first place.

After dinner, however, Harry and Ron confronted him. " What happened to her?" they asked. " I dint know. I found her in the bathrooms and took her to the hospital wing." He answered truthfully, if a little curtly and swept away to his room. It was there that he noticed the strange buzzing in his heads. Nothing seemed to get rid of it. Finally, just as he was about to plunge headfirst into the goldfish bowl, he heard it… "Draco Bleeding Malfoy! Get to the hospital wing RIGHT NOW! MALFOY? MAAAALLLLLFOOOY! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I WANT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL WING NOW!

Cursing all his ancestors, he went down to the hospital wing. Casting a few charms so that pomfrey wouldn't, see, he went to Hermione's bed. To his immense surprise, she was still asleep, and she was still screaming in his head. He shook her. " Stop screeching. I'm here. " Nothing. So, he did the next most obvious thing." Maaaaadam Pomfreeeey!" he called out waking everybody in the ward except Hermione.startled out of her EVIL plotting to get Snape to go on a date with her, she jumped up and went over to where he was shouting his head off.

"She's talking in my head!" He whined. She gave him a very sympathetic look and sighed. "Ah! Young love!" which made him wish he'd never said anything in the first place at all. But he pressed on. "No! She is shouting in my head and I'm NOT in LOVE with HER! " He spat. "No? Then why did you rescue her from five dragons, assorted evil slytherin girls and the giant squid?" she asked. "Where did the giant squid come from? I thought it was Hagrid's pets!" he retorted, then promptly called himself five kinds of a fool." I'm not going to say I told you so, Mr. Malfoy, but ill have you know that Ms. Granger has suffered from multiple bruises, three fractures and advanced hypothermia. She's going to be out cold for at least a week." Malfoy's face completely transformed with glee. A whole week without Granger on his back! Woooohoooo! "Of course, you'll be looking after her for the duration now that you lo- you are her slave."

" Come in, I'll give you her schedule." This undoubtedly took in a few seconds to sink in. then, all the occupants of the hospital ward were woken up for a second time that night by a very very anguished howling. This of course was reported by the gossips as the grief of a young lover torn away from his one true love.

a/n: come on ppl, right down there...on your left. thts rite. now click on it.


	5. Plans

_**A/n: hey ppl! I dint get the reviews I wanted. But I owe it to you guys for sticking out almost 3 months for an update. And when I read through it again, it SUCKED! So, this one for all you wonderful people who take the time to read my story.**_

Plans… 

The next one-week was hell for Draco Malfoy. Hermione, it seemed was aware of what was going on even though she couldn't wake up. That didn't stop her from issuing constant orders to Malfoy. And Malfoy had to obey every one of them, including the 'hold Prof. Snape at wand point and threaten to shave off his eyebrows if he doesn't give me the potion to wake me up.' Everybody laughed at that, but of course Snape had to be his nasty mean self and give Malfoy a weeks worth of detention. After the one month of slavery had passed of course.

The last day, however was a nightmare. Draco, having spent almost the full week at Hermione's bedside, was luxuriating in one night's decent sleep in his own bed. He was woken up by a high keening sound of pain in his head .He got up abruptly, sweat beads pearling out on his forehead. The only other time he'd heard that much pain was when 15 death eaters had subjected Millicent to crucio. Picking up his robe, he pelted down to the hospital wing.

She was crumpled up into a foetal position, not making any sound at all. But in his head, "aah! Aah! Oh! Oh! Make it stop! Please! Oh no! Oh no! Moooommmy! Mommy it hurts!" she screamed. Taking one look at her, he jogged to Pomfrey's office and found her slumbering. Shaking her roughly, he pulled her into Hermione's ward.

"Unhand me at once! Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of all this? Can you not see that she is fine?" almost screaming himself in frustration, he finally told her to perform legilimency on him and kept his mind completely open. Madam Pomfrey winced at what she heard and performed a quick diagnosis on her.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Come Mr.Malfoy. I need your assistance. Do everything I say immediately. She has an abscess in her stomach. Something I cannot believe I overlooked! This will have to be done quickly. When I say press, do so with all your strength. Now place your hands here." She said pointing at Hermione's exposed navel. The whole procedure took only about 10 minutes. He held her down with as much force as he could while madam Pomfrey performed a complicated in a singsong voice. At the end of it all….

"Just what do you think you are doing Malfoy?" her cold clear voice startled him and he looked up to see a very exhausted but a very angry Hermione Granger glaring at him. "Now is that any way to speak to the person who's probably just saved your life?" he asked smirking but she noticed that he'd removed his hands immediately. "And just what the hell am I doing in the hospital wing?" she asked looking around. Madam Pomfrey had left by this time and the whole thing looked highly suspicious.

Then, everything came rushing back to her. Looking at him with unconcealed venom, she hissed, "why, you lowdown ferret! You sicced Parkinson on me! By the time I'm-" "Whoa there! Granger! Pansy did this to you? I'm impressed. She learnt something after all!" he mused. " Anyway, what are you getting so riled up about? Its not like you've suffered any lasting damage. If anything, you should be down on bended knees thanking me!" "What are you talking about Malfoy?" she snapped. " My dear master, I'm talking about the fact that I saved your sorry ass from certain death and the only thanks I get is you trying to threaten me." He spat and turned around on his heel and left. Too exhausted to make out anything of his words or her feelings, she went back to sleep.

By midafternoon, the next day, Hermione was heartily weary of the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey's ministrations. Every half hour, she pleaded to be let off, but Poppy was immovable. By the time the Slytherins had come out for quidditch practice, she'd had enough. She was now on the lookout for any opportunity that presented itself to make her escape. Finally, the godsend came in the form of Crabbe, who had a broken nose. All the team members had trailed in behind him.

Taking her chance, she slowly slipped out of her bed, taking a moment to ease her giddiness. The way out was blocked by the slytherin team, which strangely seemed very affectionate towards Crabbe. Turning around, she went to the window quietly and hoisted herself out of the window onto the parapet. There was a 20-foot drop to the ground below. Keeping a firm hold on the wall, she looked for handholds so she could ease herself down, fighting the increasing giddiness. Slowly she inched her way to the footholds to get a good grip. "Okay Hermione, don't look down. You can do this. No problem. Don't panic now, there's a good girl." Hermione 'instructed herself.

" How did I just know you'd be up to no good?" a deep voice startled her. She lost any hold she had on the ledge and promptly fainted away. A zooming blur caught her before she could hit the ground and pulled her onto the broom and landed. Laying her carefully on the grass, he pulled out his wand. "Enervate." slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. "I guess I owe you an apology Malfoy… I'm sorry yelled at you yesterday," she said aiming to be contrite. "And…? Isn't there anything else? " She looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Thank you perhaps? I know you'll want to build a monument for me, but a 'thank you Malfoy for saving my life. I will be eternally grateful to you. You are a king among men ' will suffice." He looked at her expectantly. She sniffed, (worthy of McGonagall, that one.) and looked at him. "Thank you? You were just doing your job Malfoy, as MY SLAVE. Don't forget that."

For a moment, he looked furious, and then a cold mask came over his face. In an indifferent voice he said, "yes, Ms. Granger, I understand. " for a moment, he thought she looked regretful, but the moment passed. "Come up to the rooms as soon as you finish here. Stop at the kitchens on the way and get me some food. " She instructed. When he made no move, "well, what are you waiting for?" she snapped.

There was a cunning glint in his eyes and he even allowed himself a ghost of a grin. "Well you see, being your slave and all, I have to look out for your best interests. And right now, that would be to take you right back to the hospital wing." He said in a very solicitous voice.

A staring match ensued immediately. "You are a right arsehole. Aren't you?" she spat. He shook his head sorrowfully, "I thought I'd rid you of that bad habit. But, to answer your question, no, I'm just a slytherin." He retorted. Resigned, she said "I'm sorry about that…and thank you for rescuing me…. twice now." "All right, I'll let you off this time." "Who does he think he is? The arrogant prick!" she muttered. "I heard that Granger. Now, are you coming or not?" he asked mildly. "You go ahead. I'll just sit here…admire the scenery." She said vaguely. "You are still feeling dizzy. Aren't you?" he asked with an amazing amount of perceptiveness.

Then, with a sigh, he helped her up and let her lean on him all the to the room where he lowered her down on to the sofa. She looked up at him quizzically. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden, Malfoy?" he looked startled for a moment. "It seems I have no choice in the matter." He replied coldly and turned to leave the room. "Wait! Where are you going?" she called out after him. "The kitchens." He called back.

Slowly, so as not to make her head spin, she made her way to the bathroom. Filling the tub with the essences of lemon and vanilla, she lowered herself down into the blessed warmth. Cleaning spells may be very effective, but they still left you feeling grimy. Hearing Malfoy come back, she called out to him. "Malfoy! Put a warming charm on the food and come into the bathroom." "Sounds tempting Granger. But, I don't go in for mu-muggleborns.he called back. "You're a pig. Malfoy! Now come in! I have something important to discuss with you." She scolded.

He walked in feeling very apprehensive. Of course, Granger had put up a screen and even conjured up a comfortable pouffe for him. "Okay. I'm here now. What do you want?" he snapped. "I don't like that tone Malfoy. "She said sternly. Then, "do you know what happened to me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" "Vaguely...Yes…" he replied, clearly discomfited.

" How much?"

"Pansy attacked you and put you under the unplottable charm."

"Close. Daphne Greengrass was also there. . I think she wanted to confirm that I stole you willfully from pansy before doing anything but pansy attacked me from behind. Pansy has almost convinced her, but I think she still has doubts. "

Draco was astounded. Pansy had gone to Greengrass! " Do you know what this means, Granger?" " This means war." She replied simply, but there was an undercurrent of fury in her voice. Draco was surprised to find himself sympathizing with her. "It means more than that. Tell me what you know of Green grass." "She's some sort of a vengeance angel, isn't she?" "Vengeance angel? No no. If she decides that Pansy has been wronged, she not only pulverize you, but everyone close to you also…. and guess what? ME because I'm your bloody slave!" he spat out. "That's what I said Malfoy." she replied dryly.

For some reason, Malfoy was petrified of this girl when he'd helped take down Lord Voldemort himself. Talk about irony! "Don't get your knickers in a twist Malfoy. I know what she's like. Like I said before, Greengrass is not completely satisfied with Pansy's explanation. What we have to do is pretty clear. We have to seek her out and tell her our side of the story." "Correction, Granger, your side. Besides, what can you say that will even make her listen to you?" he sneered. "Revenge. She should be able to understand my motivation, after what she does."

"You can't go at this like a bull in a china shop Granger. She won't turn a hair at your reasoning." "Of course, I'm not going to be doing the actual talking. You are." "Me!" "Use that much vaunted slytherin cunning of yours Malfoy! You can convince her because Pansy's main grievance is against you in a very convoluted way. I'm hoping you're not called the prince of slytherin just for your prowess in bed? " "What would you know about that anyway? Besides, my prowess in bed is none of your concern …unless you're interested, that is?"

" You're a pig Malfoy! Now are you going to do this or not? " "I'll worry about that Granger." He snapped and rose to go. "What are you going to do then?" "I'm going to do exactly what you said… but not in the way you said it. It needs cunning." She rolled her eyes at that. Of course she couldn't see that…or so she thought. What she didn't know was that the screen had disintegrated about 10 minutes into the conversation. No wonder he'd been staring moodily at the floor all the while.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny came by when she'd almost finished eating. "Hey guys!" "Hi! Just wanted to drop by before quidditch practice. How are you? What happened?" Ron asked. She told them everything briefly. "You know, Pansy is furious. If anything, her plan backfired miserably. Malfoy didn't let you out of his sight the whole time you were in the hospital wing." Ginny informed her. "Never mind that. Wait while I finish this, and I'll come with you. I need some fresh air after a whole week in the hospital ward." She shuddered. Once she'd finished, they all trooped out. Only Hermione noticed that Ron hung back a little and seemed to be looking for something…or someone.

Millicent Bulstrode was sitting in the stands reading a book. Hermione sat a little way from her. To her surprise, Millicent made her way over and sat next to her. At the look on her face, she laughed. "Oh, come on Granger! The wars over. There's no need to pretend anymore." "Is that what you were doing all these years? Pretending? All of you?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yes. On some level. Of course, we believe some of the drivel that was pounded into our heads for so long. It will take some time. But my fathers dead. I don't have to pretend anymore." Hermione was silent, digesting all this. Her brash voce broke into her thoughts again. "So, if you're not potter's girlfriend, who is?" "Oh! I was never Harry's girlfriend. I don't think he's seeing anyone." She paused. "Why? You interested?" "I might be." She replied and went back to her book, a small smile hovering over her lips.

Ginny, Harry and Ron joined them once practice was over. To Hermione's delight, Harry was going out of his way to include Millicent in their conversation. Blaise and Draco joined them some time later. Blaise Zabini was a natural charmer and his tales about Draco shaving off his father's hair and other pranks when he was younger had them all in splits. Hermione could see that Ginny was completely enamoured with him. Once again, only she noticed that Ron hung back to talk with Draco who'd been trailing behind them and shook hands with him. Curious…very curious.

Things were just warming up when Harry alerted them "bitch trouble ahead!" he called out. Pansy and Daphne Greengrass. "There's the boyfriend stealer! Pansy sneered. "What's the matter, Granger? Not content with Potter?" she caught sight of Draco. "Oh! My poor Drakie! Is she treating you allright? The bloody whore! I made sure shed regret it."

"Don't push it Pansy!" Hermione warned, wand at the ready. "Malfoy is free to be your boyfriend. I already told you that." "And I'm supposed to believe tat? You made him your slave! He's under your control!" she shrieked. Growing annoyed at this, Hermione pointed her wand to the sky and intoned, "by the power of this nature, I free Malfoy to consort with any female he chooses." "There! Satisfied?"

Pansy nodded begrudgingly, then looked at Malfoy hopefully. He was looking at her with unconcealed disgust. "Seriously Parkinson! I wouldn't come near you with a 10-foot broom! How do I make it clear to you?" "Oh Draco! I know you don't mean that!" she screeched and made to hug him. Immediately, his wand was out and pointed at her. "One step closer Pansy, and I swear I'll hex off your clothes." He rasped.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Then, she backed away slowly scowling. Greengrass came up to Hermione. "I'm sorry Granger. I should have investigated properly. I owe you one." She left. "Glad that's over. Now you don't have to do anything, Malfoy." "Who do you think set up this meeting Granger?" he asked, then turned around and walked away leaving her gob smacked.


End file.
